Lover's Past  and Teddy bears
by FireMoonLight
Summary: A Girl named Ivy shows up in the time of James,Lilly,Lupin,blacks,snape and others.The new girl is send to this time with a fake name Ivy reed to safe her lover's live and to save the school and harry along the way twisted and turns almost stop her .


**A/n This isn't for the GinnyX harry lovers** I own Ivy

* * *

><p><strong>Remus Lupin watched his sleeping son he started thinking about the child's mother<strong> his remmbers worked there way backwards from the last time to the frist time he saw her.

_A girl whispered good bye to her colorful little boy named Teddy Lupin before handing him over to his father Remus Lupin .Before Remus could say a word he watched the mother of his child and love of his life disappear into the crowd of muggles._

Remus was shaking from his thoughs as teddy started crying he picked up his son who now had plum colored hair and orange lips .Remus was thinking where did he pick those colors from before he saw a plum and orange earing.

* * *

><p>Remus was a n his 5th year at hogwarts and was chasing after a black wolf who was Mr black and a stag who was James potter after almost killing snape with there full moon trick last full moon they where playing it safe for this one.<p>

A week when by and Remus was starting to looking more like him old self he was sitting in class when Mr. Flickwick stood on his pile of books and said "Class we have a new studen joining us today she will be sorted afer dinner. Everyone plz welcome Miss Reed and Miss Reed find a seat before we start . Miss Reed picked the seat right by Lupin's and shocked every one.

James who was behiden Lupin with Black he said to the new girl" welcome to hogwarts the best school for the witchy and wizzards " Miss Reed turned her head to look at James and said "its not the best its number 4 on the best schools and who are you?" James Smirked and said "the good looking Mr. James potter."

Flickwick yelled "Class today we are learning floating charm every one flick your wand and say Flyeriona on the feather each of you have everyone its your turn and try your best."

Ivy Reed or so her classes though her name really was flicked her white wand and without saying the words outloud the feather started floating abover there heads and they swirled and flipped and landed on flickwicks desk.

Everone was shocked so much no-one said a word they where shocked that the new girl's wand was white no-one ever had a white wand it wan't heared of and she did the spell without saying a word.

Flickwick yelled "well done miss Reed " before Crabb blew up his feather and cought the other feathers on fire .Flickwick said "oh dear." before he could put out the fire Ivy did.

Again everyone looked at the new girl in shock even flickwick Lilly Evans wasn't happy she was knocked down to 2nd place in the smartest witch of hogwarts.

Lupin tryed not looking at the new girl cuz his other side Moody was getting horny and yelling at Lupin mate his her now she has to be ours mate now right here. his scent of smell was driving himself insane aswell she smell of roses and something he couldn't place Lupin Jr in his pants was trying to break out and do to this he looked both in pain and stoney faced.

The rest of the class's time flew bye and as they where leaving Sirius walked up to Ivy and said "pretty girl the guy you sat by earlyer is Remus Lupin and the and for some reason he's looking like his lost his mind I'm Sirius Black you meet James and the red haired girl eyeing you is Lilly evan welcome to hogwarts and get shorted into The lion house we are the best."

Everyone was heading into the dinning hall and Ivy when to stand with the headmaster and and waited for all the kids to fill in before Albus Dumbledore said "we are happy to have a new studen names Ivy Reeds she wil be shorted right now then the fest will began ."

Ivy had the shorting hat placed on her head and the hat yelled "It better be GRYFFINDOR,Slytherin , HufflePuff,and RavenClaw" the shock of what the hat said spooked even the teachers. Ivy took the hat off and said "house of all house untied the unnamed member of hogwarts be named and never not clamed anymore for 1 am blood of all founders i make these changes now"

The banners moved and a new on appered one with a White tiger walking throw flames and a white wolf in a dark woods and a new table apaired shocks around ripped around the room then the whispers. "how can there been a un-named founder? Look at her clothes they have changed did the teachers know about this?"

Ivy's clothed had changed her robes had a white tiger and white wolf the inside of the robe was red and the outside was dark blue and trim was green and red and blue and gold.

Professor McGonagall "Albus whats the meaning of this its un heared of why didn't we know about this?"

Ivy spoke up "4 of the founder didn't want the 5th to be known do to what they feared that the 5th and most powerful would be there down fall for better then them so they diss banned his house brain washed those who where in his house and diss banned both the dorms and the table .The 5th's name wasn't spoken and forgotten he got even with them tho he marryed one of Slytherin's daughter's and changed his last name .The 5th's daughter marryed GRYFFINDOR's son and there kids marryed one of HufflePuff,and RavenClaw's the 5th's name is River Thor Lenger or better known as River **lenger** . When he died and dissbanding of his house happened he died long before the others and before Slytherin lefted. I will be Joining Lenger's house his best pets where those of a tiger and wolf i am the only one with all 5 founders that shares blood with them all. ."

Albus Dumbledore was not happy he knew there was a chance there was really 5 founders not 4 but now he was in both the hot seat and in a bad spot he knew Ivy could control the school and de throne the headmaster at any time she wished. He waved his hand and Ivy when to site at her house's table not looking at the gasping and mouth hanging open kids and teachers.

Albus Dumbledore spoke next " now everyone its been proven Ivy reed speaks the truth or the banners and the table wouldn't have appered so next year there will be 5 houses not the 4 and a other quictch team to play off Miss reed will pick who to sit with in the classes and will be able to be in all common rooms and in a since of unitly anyone maybe join Miss reed's table at breakfast,lunch and dinner with on the note lets eat."

Lilly was almost die-ing she found out there was 5 houses not 4 her stalker was watching the new girl like a dog watching a food bowl being filled and the new girl was more powerful then herself for once she was upset she wasn't being picked on by James.

James and his best friends where highly upset all of them where highly pure bloods from well known familys and they where de throne by 1 new girl in the matter of 1 day.

Narcissa black was chatting with her sisters one of who was a ravenclaw 4th year she had brown hair and blue eyes and was a odd girl of the whole family for one she was in RavenClaw for a other she was dating a Mudblood her other sister was Bellatrix hated everything muggle and mudblood so the poor girl was the girl in the middle they bond to oath they would eat together once a week or be turned into a muggle.

Severus Snape was in pure shock the new girl looked so much like Narcissa black and Lucius Malfoy was more powerful then both and better though Lilly was pretty but Ivy was better looking.


End file.
